Little Bear Cub
by Max Gilbert
Summary: The only feeling I have for the Volturi, is fear. My parents and family raised me to hate them. Then Uncle Eddie uttered the words that they were coming here, to my own home. I couldn't beleive that my worst fears were coming true. Aro and four members of his high guard were coming to check on Rnesmee, and unknowingly discover my existence. Demetri/Oc
1. May Cullen

I had this idea in my head, and I have to get it out, cause if I think about a story too long, I loose interest in it. So here it is!

I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Esme sat in the colorfully decorated living room in a house hearing the peircing screams of a woman who was giving birth. Carsile was in there with her to ensure that everything went right.

It was soon to be Emmet and Rosalie's fiftieth annaversary, so they wanted to do something special for Rose. They decided, to adopt a child for her. Rose had always wanted to have one, but never could. Since adopting a human child would be against the laws set down by the Volturi, they searched for a halfling that would be born soon. They found one in Florida. A woman had gotten pregnant via vampire and agreed to give the baby up, as long as she was turned after. Carslie agreed. Whatever the cost was, he would pay it. Even if it was a little venom. Since they were in Florida, they didn't have to worry about someone coming to talk to them about a missing person.

So there they were, waiting for a newly born that was soon to be theres.

The screams soon became different, and much louder, but there was a soft cry of a baby as well. She had been born. The bedroom door opened to reveal a blood Carslie with a small light pink bundle in his arms. Inside, Esme could see the woman writhing on her bed from the transformation.

"Lets go home, shall we?" Carsile said as the baby giggled in his arms.

* * *

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch watching the Gators game, which Emmett refused to miss. Even on their annaversary. They had just gotten back from a romantic lunch of cute bunnies and prancing dear, followed by an outing through the sunny forest high in the mountains. They both hadn't heard or seen anything of their siblings or their neice, until said neice came to watch the game with them. Then Jasper followed, and of course, where there was Jasper there was Alice. Bella and Edward came in after the half time show, and before you knew it, the only people that were missing were Carlisle and Esme.

Fourty minutes later, Emmett jumped up and yelled, spinning his wife around in a circle when the Gators won, 45 to 42. It was too close for Emmet's unbeating heart to take.

Just as he set Rose down, Esme walked through the white door to see her family sitting together. She smiled. Edward pulled Bella closer from his position on the couch, and Alice held Jaspers hand a little tighter. Both Alice and Edward had huge grins plastered on their faces, since they knew what was happening.

Carsile walked in shortly after with the little bundle of pink in his arms. Emmet hugged Rose tight around her waiste and Rose's hands went up to her mouth.

Carsile walked up with human speed, and said, "Happy annaversary" as he handed over the baby with a huge smile on his face.

Rosalie took the baby in her arms and cradled her carefully. Emmet was standing behind her gaping at the small bundle in her arms.

"We bought all of the supplies. Their all set up in the spare bedroom next to your own room." She winked at Edward and Alice who had been assembling all of the babies necissities through the morning.

"She's so beautifull..." Rose trailed off. One of Emmets big hands came down to stroke her tiny face, and her eyes opened to reveal a startling blue. "Whats her name?"

"She doesn't have one. That is for you two to decide." Esme answered.

"May. Her name is May Cullen. My beautiful little May..." Rosalie leaned into Emmett and the little girl gurgled causing them both to smile. The family had just gained a long awaited member for Emmet and Rosalie.

* * *

_**Five Years Later...**_

"CUUUUUUUUUUB!" She found it! Hahahaha!

Renesmee was going to get me. I might have possibly left a horse head in her bed while she was asleep after watching the Godfather for the first time last night. Couldn't help myself.

Where did I get a horse head you ask? Why, from a stuffed animal I got from the dollar store. I wouldn't rip of a real horses head off. Ew. I'm more human than vampire, unlike a certain cousin that was standing in my doorway with the stuffing filled head in her hand.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She yelled at me.

"Hahaha!" I jumped out of the window and teleported onto the roof. Renesmee jumped out and landed on the ground. I whistled and she spun around. "Over he~re~! I said in a sing songy voice. She jumped up onto the roof at the same instant I teleported into the trees. "Yooooooo hooooooo!" She jumped onto the tree, I teleported into the kitchen and grabbed breakfast, smiling widely. Uncle Eddie was alreadiy in the kitchen with Auntie Alice. They were talking about something that seemed to be serious when Renesmee bust in with the head in her hands. They both smiled after Uncle Eddie read our minds and Aunt Alice heard it from where ever she was with Uncle Jay.

She glared at me as she set the head on the table and got her own bowl of cereal. I smiled innocently and kept eating as she continued to glare at me.

Uncle Jay and Auntie Alice are my favorite Aunt and Uncle. That's because Auntie Alice is awesome and Uncle Jay is just fun to be around. Aunt Alice is the one I go to for shopping, redecorating and most importantly, fashion advice. Uncle Jay is the one I go to for help with my history homework and I wanted to learn how to defend myself from new borns so I asked him to help with that too. Every Saturday, we made it an unspoken tradition that we have a fight tournament between myself, Uncle Eddie, Uncle Jay, and Dad. Powers allowed. We have never ever told my mother. She would kill us all.

I like Aunt Bells and Uncle Eddie but it's anoying when Uncle Eddie reads my mind sometimes. Especially when he cheats at stuff. Like hide and go seek. But I like Aunt Bells because she makes it so he can't read my mind and cheat. Sometimes. Like at chess, he uses his mind thing when Aunt Bells isn't around and wins. It's not fair I tell you.

Ah, Renesmee. She's so fun to pick on, epecially since everyone's so protective of her. We're not allowed off of the property and if we do leave, we have to go with a member of the family or a member of the wolf pack. They said something about keeping her from the Volturi since it was likely that they would want one or both of us to join. I always break this rule and go places alone. She usually goes with Jacob. Jacob is epic. Whenever I go somewhere he sometimes comes with me, after I had been recently busted for breaking the rules. When he and Renesmee want to go somewhere, I always teleport them there.

I'm getting a little ahead of myself. I'm May "Cub" Cullen. Daughter of Emmet and Rosalie Cullen. I'm a half vampire that was adopted into the family five years ago. I stopped aging when I looked fifteen.

I do have a power. I can teleport anywhere in the world. It's really fun to go where ever you want in the world at any time. My mom hates it when I go to places without someone else but I do. A lot. Okay, almost every day. But you can't expect me to be restricted to one place without supervision. That would be torture.

I'm more human than Renesmee too. I only have to feed about once a month and I have to eat and sleep more than she does. The only problem with my feeding, is that I can't keep animal food down. I just throw it up. So I have a fridge in my room with blood in it to keep me from killing people. I don't have as much of the vampire strength and speed factor like she does. I'm really below the normal for vampires but teleporting makes it so that I don't have to worry about speed. Strength is made up for in speed. I can still take a vampires head off. I just, need more time and tries to loosen it up before I do.

When I was little, when my Dad wanted to scare me after I did something wrong, he would tell me stories about the Volturi. There were all kinds of scary things they did. They were from stories he heard and the families past experiences. Carsile told me the things he experienced in the castle as well. I got really scared and fear them still just from the stories. And that's why I've never been to Italy. I'm starting to get over it though.

I have black hair thats strait and I keep it short. Hight wise, I'm really short. I'm 5'1". Dad makes fun of me for it. A lot. I wear lots of black clothing contrary to my family's choice of constant white. It just, changes things up a bit I guess. And I have blue eyes. Really blue. That's what a lot of my family members like about my appearence. The thing they like most though, is that I actually look like my parents. Black curly hair, fun loving personality from Dad, blue eyes, flawless skin and a smile like Moms.

Going back to the present, Uncle Eddie was standing in the living room when he called us all down to tell us something about after Renesmee attempted to kill me. I was still in my pyjamas of a sports bra and sweat pants as I sat on the floor with my head next to Dad's legs.

We were all sitting in the living room waiting for the news, and he said words that I don't think I ever wanted to hear. "The Volturi are coming here."


	2. Arrival

I'm so sorry for not posting for so long! Things come up and I've been working on another story, Red Velvet Cake which is about the Vampire Diaries, (which you should totally check out if you watch the show and like the Originals) so I havn't really been thinking about this story. But I've gotten back into the Twilight mood so I will be writing more of Little Bear Cub!

I do not own Twilight.

* * *

I think the world stopped in that moment. They were coming here. My worst nightmare.

"You can't be serious. Why would they come here?" I asked. Panic was evident in my voice. They had all told me the scariest things about them. I didn't want to go through any of that.

"They want to make sure that Renesmee still isn't a violation of the law. Aro, Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri will be here tomorrow. Their staying for a week to observe her. Behave." That last word was directed toward Dad and I. We were the most likely to start a fight.

I teleported to my room. I turned on my music and blasted it. For three hours, I listened to Shinedown Radio, and I had an epiphany. I teleported down to where Dad and Uncle Eddie were. "What time are they coming tomorrow?" I asked hurriedly.

"Noon. Why?"

"No! They need to come later!" Dad and Uncle gave me a funny look. "The Gators game starts at four thirty! Their coming right before the of the game! That is not okay!" Dad laughed.

"We can catch the game later, Cub." I growled and tackled him. We started fighting in the backyard. He got in a few good hits, and so did I. But me being half human, I'm the one who walked away hurt.

Dad won, of course. Before I had realized it, It was morning of the next day. I walked into the living room, and fell face first into the couch, drifting to sleep.

* * *

**Edward Pov...**

I'm surpised that she managed to get some sleep. What Emmett did was good, wearing her out like that so she would get her mind off of it, and get sleep period.

I'm not too worried about the Volturi's findings about Renesmee, but when they find out that we have two halflings, I might get worried. And she isn't biologically one of ours, so I have even more worry.

Hours passed by and Cub didn't move. She was fast asleep. Even through the thunder and the rain.

"Their almost here." We all gathered in the living room. Emmett was tasked with waking up Cub. True to her name, waking a sleeping bear isn't a good move.

She tried to bite his fingers as he was poking her awake. Then he tried shaking her and she bit his wrist and wouldn't let go. Until she woke up. She then let go and sat on the floor, groggy.

As soon as she leaned against the couch, there was a knock on the door that deffinately woke her up. Her eyes widened and she teleported herself to be sitting on the railing at the top of the stairs. She was squatted down ready to move at any second.

Bella stood next to me and I slipped an arm around her. Renesmee stood with Jacob on the other side of the room, and everyone else spread out all over the room.

Carsile went to the front of the room, and opened the door.

* * *

**Max Pov...**

They were a lot less scary looking than I thought they would be.

The first one was deffinately the creepiest. He had long black hair and extremely pale complexion. Paler than the rest of my famiily. There was a huge smile on his face and his eyes were wide and red. He had on a black suit with no tie and a black button down shirt underneath.

The next one was the scariest. He was super tall, must have been a foot and a half taller than me. His hair was parted and slicked back. He was in a gray suit type thing and had a necklace on that had a v. I was assuming it was the Volturi crest. He wore a smirk on his face and had an air of arrogence, and for good reason. He was extremely muscular, and with the hight factor, it made him all the more intimidating.

The next two were sixteenish. They both had red eyes. One had blonde hair done in a bun and the other had brown hair done simply around his head. She was wearing a dress that went to her knees, tall socks, and flats. All of it was black. He was wearing gray suit with a blood red shirt underneath. Both had no expression on their face and both wore the same necklace as the one before.

The last one was georgeous. He had light brown hair that was all spiked up. He wore the same clothing as the last two males that entered and was at least half a foot taller than me. Anyone could see that he was muscular. Not as muscular as the other one, but muscular none the less. His eyes were black and looked hungry. I couldn't see him breathing in anything.

"Ahhhhhhh, Carsile. How good to see you." The first one opened his arms and they shook hands. The other four stood behind him looking tense. The georgeous one kept staring at me. The hunger in his eyes seemed to grow as his jaw was clenched and he looked extremely tense. Aro said hello to everyone and no one moved from their spot. "Renesmee, the one we came to see. You truely have grown to be a beautiful And it seems you have gained another. How facinating." He was now looking at me, and back to Renesmee. She put her hand on his face. And he smiled hugely.

"Of course we are not, little one. That was never our intention in the first place. We simply came to ensure that you are still not a threat." He then moved to Carsile and grabbed his hand.

After touching everyones hands, he looked up at me. "Hello, little one. I don't believe we have been aquainted. I am Aro." So that's the creepy ones name. "I can understand why you are so tense. It's truely unecessary. We won't harm you. We are here to observe you to make sure that your kind doesn't threaten the existance of vampires. Could you tell me your name?"

Like he didn't already know. "Cub." That was the only thing I said.

"Could you do me the honor, of letting me touch your hand?"

"Look, I already know that you can read peoples minds with physical contact. You know everything about everyone in the room. If I wanted people to know what I was thinking, I would have said it." Aro's smile faltered. My face was still stone cold.

"Could you at least, show me your ability first hand?" I teleported to Australia and back, dropping eucaliptise leaves at Aro's feet.

"Remarkable!"

With the excess gusts of air I was letting out and moving around I was doing, I was letting out more of my scent, I guess. He smelled deeply, and closed his eyes. When they opened, they seemed to get even blacker. It kind of scared me. I tensed even more. Edward seemed to tense as well, as he stared at him. Everyone else had their eyes trained on other members of the guard. "Is something troubling you, Demetri?" Then all eyes turned to him. He held his hand out and Aro took it. After a moment. His smile was huge.

"La tua cantante."

"What?" My eyes narrowed.

"Nothing child." Aro let go of his hand.

"Cub, how about you show Felix, Alec and Jane to their rooms. Then you can watch the game." My eyes lit up.

"Seriously? Can I have my pixie stix too?"

"Yes." Dad said. "Their in the cabinet above the fridge under the celery. Now go." I grinned an evil grin and straightened up on the railing.

I hopped over to the other side of the railing and the three members followed with me. "This way." I walked through the halls fast, and could hear them start to talk in quiet voices. Because I was only part vampire, and more human than vampire, I couldn't hear what they were saying in the living room.

I told them every room in the house, pointed out which was theres, and finished up the tour, with my room.

My bed didn't exist. I slept in a hammick with a minifridge in the corner, and two of my walls completely made of glass. One of the empty walls were covered by posters of bands, video games, plays, books, movies and shows that I loved. The third wall was shelves. Shelves and shelves and shelves covered with albums, records, books, movies, games, tv series and more. One half shelf was dedicated to thumb drives filled with writing that I had done, and music I had mixed. The other half had a bonsai tree that was carefully trimmed. In the center of the shelves was my tv that sat proudly with three game systems. Sitting in another corner was a electric guitar with a bow and arrow next to it. On top of my hammock was a single pillow and a blanket. My walls that weren't covered were bright red, and my carpet was black. The shelves were white. In the middle of my black carpet, were white bean bags that I used a lot for gaming.

Over the course of the tour, I had started to feel brave.

I took them back out to the hall. "If you want to watch the Gators game with me, feel free. If not, you know where your rooms are." I teleported to the kitchen and squatted on top of the fridge. Sure enough, under all of that disgusting celery, were my pixy stix. Damn good hiding place, I must say.

I teleported back in my room, and all three of them were in my room. The tall one was looking at my video games, the shorter male was looking at my posters, and the girl was looking at my books. I picked my remote up off of the fridge and turned on the tv to my favorite station. ESPN. I sat on my hammock, and the three other vampires found seats in the bean bags on the floor. I opened the fridge and pulled out candy bars. One Snickers, two Recces and one Twix, along with a blood bag. I kept my own private stock of O- in that fridge.

"Any of you mind blood in a bag, I got some O- if you want it."

"I'll take some." This was the big burly guy. I tossed it to him.

"What's you guys's names, anyway?"

"I am Felix," big burly dude, "that's Alec," other dude, "and that's Jane." Girl with a glaring problem.

"Hello. I am Cub." Felix nodded and bit into the top of his blood bag.

Two hours later the Gators were winning thirty two to twenty one. If they kept the other team from scoring they would win the whole thing. By this time, I had eaten eight candy bars, downed three packs of pixie stix, drank two blood bags, and was yelling at the T.V. whole heartedly with Felix for the slow humans to run faster. Jane and Alec got annoyed and went to their own rooms.

"GO! RUN YOU HUMANS RUN!" Was what Felix was yelling. I was yelling something similar.

"GATORS WIN! GATORS WIN!" Felix and I were yelling to the footiball Gods that the Gators had won.

After all of the excitment boiled down, I was laying on my hammock with Felix sitting on the floor again. "Thanks for watching the game with me. I wonder what they were talking about in there."

"You mean you couldn't hear?" He asked curiously.

"I can only hear what goes on in this room." He nodded.

Dad was then in the door. "We're going hunting, if you want to come. Felix, that invitation extends to you too." I sprung up from my hammock and walked out of the room.

* * *

That's chapter two! Chapter three is going to be interesting...


End file.
